


Kiss & Tell

by Knightfall101



Category: Glee
Genre: Baby penguin Kurt Hummel, Blame Jesse for that one, Dealt with quickly, Flirting, Kissing, Like really minor, M/M, Minor Sexual Harassment, Protective Jesse, minor homophobia, they get what's coming to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightfall101/pseuds/Knightfall101
Summary: After the egging of Rachel, the rivally between New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline intensifies to the point of possible destruction, so Shelby and Will hatch a plan to put out the growing fire between the two teams in hopes that they'll all at least be able to sit in the same room with each other without trying to kill each other aka getting them to sit down and play (trust) games with each other. What happens when Jesse St. James acts weird and starts hitting on one Kurt Hummel during these 'games’? St. Hummel.(I own nothing. Please don't copy.)
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Jesse St. James
Kudos: 35





	Kiss & Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the episode 'Funk' from season/series 1 of Glee.

Rachel walks in the parking lot that seems to be deserted until she spots Jesse on the other side of it in front of her. He waves at her and smiles. Her smile shines bright as she runs towards him, but, when she gets closer, his smile becomes dark. Suddenly a member of Vocal Adrenaline throws an egg at her from behind. More and more members, both male and female, throw eggs at her from all angles. Eventually they run out of eggs, laughing at Rachel. Jesse is silent. Giselle laughs as she speaks.

"I hear you're a vegan, Berry. The souls of those poor egg fetuses are all on your conscience now. Do it, Jessie. Are you with us or not?" Giselle asks, laughing. There's an egg in Jesse's hand and he walks directly in front of Rachel.

"Do it. Break it like you broke my heart." Rachel orders.

"I loved you." He smashes an egg on her forehead and the yolk drips downwards slowly.

_Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee_

Rachel is just finishing telling New Directions of the viscous egging attack. "Now nightmares of all of the mothers of the little baby chicks coming after me for revenge."

"Oh, this is bull! Finn, Mike, Matt, come with me." Puck declares as he stands.

The boys start following him out the room and Finn speaks. "Right on. It's time for less talking and more punching."

"Hey, what's going on?" Will asks, entering the room.

"We're on our way to go all Braveheart on Vocal Adrenaline." Finn informs.

"Guys, violence is never the answer." Will states.

"It is when the question is 'What's the best way to mess up that Jessie kid's face?!'" Puck yells full of anger.

"Mr. Schue, Rachel's one of us. We're the only ones who get to humiliate her." Kurt states as he joins the boys and they all begin storming out of the room.

"Stop! Get back here and sit down!" Kurt immediately goes back to his seat quickly, seeming scared of Will's temper. "Look, I know from experience that making someone else suffer doesn't make your pain go away. You're all amazing, no matter what Vocal Adrenaline says or does. We just need to find a way to remind ourselves of that." Will declares and suddenly, his phone is ringing. He answers it. "Hello?"

_Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee_

New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline glare at each other from each side of the room as their coaches talk in a somewhat peaceful manner to each other and the two rival teams.

"Okay. It appears we've reached a breaking point and if you all don't do anything to defuse that hatred between both teams, it's going to end with, most likely, someone in hospital." Shelby states and Will nods.

"She's right. You guys have to stop this before someone gets seriously hurt. Right now it's egging, but who knows how extreme it will get in the future?"

"Well, Mr. Schue, if Jesse likes eggs so much, lets see how he likes it when I turn him into an omelet." Puck growls, glaring at Jesse who is unfazed by him.

"I think preforming together as one rather large team would help you all learn to at least stay in the same room as each other without trying to kill each other." Shelby says and there's a knock at the door. Emma enters and she looks between the two teams for a moment, before turning to Will and Shelby.

"I need your help for a minute. Please. There's a fight between several students going on in the cafeteria and I can't break it up alone."

Shelby nods and turns back to both teams. "Now, we're not going to be too long so find something to do that doesn't involve harming each other." With that, the adults leave the room, and everyone is greatly restraining from going at each other. After a minute, a guy from Vocal Adrenaline sighs as he finishes the drink he was drinking, leaving an empty, and rather large, plastic bottle, and turns to Jesse.

"We're bored, man, let’s just do something to entertain ourselves." Jesse nods and grabs the bottle as he stands, addressing both teams.

"We should play truth or dare: spin the bottle." Puck scoffs at him.

"You serious, dude? That game is old." The Vocal Adrenaline leader resists rolling his eyes at that comment.

"Would any of you rather sit here bored out of your mind?" Not waiting for a response, he continues. "The rules are rather simple, but it's different than the normal version of truth or dare. We start on person 'a' who says whether they want 'truth' or 'dare'. Then they spin the bottle and whoever it lands on gets to ask them a truth or make them do a dare. If they refuse to do the task, they must spin the bottle and whoever it lands on they must kiss, full on lips with tongues. Now, get into a make-shift circle and I'll spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on will go first."

With that, everyone shifts on their spot on the floor slightly so New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline are in a circle, facing each other, with a gap between the two teams on both sides of the circle. Jesse places the bottle in the middle of the circle and spins it. It goes for a while until landing on one Kurt Hummel. He rolls his eyes and groans, clearly not too interested in this game. He, to get things over with, says 'dare' and spins the bottle. It lands on one of the girls from Vocal Adrenaline known as Giselle, making him roll his eyes, knowing his dare is going to be an evil one. Giselle smirks darkly at him, causing all of the New Directions and some of Vocal Adrenaline become nervous, glad not be the one doing the dare.

"He's been rather horny lately as he's not been getting any, so I dare you to make out with Jesse."

All colour drains from Kurt's face at the dare as all eyes go between him and the apparently 'horny' singer in question who's watching Kurt with a plain look on his face, seeming not bothered by the idea of kissing a guy. Kurt gulps nervously, knowing that this would be his first kiss, well, first one that counts and kissing Jesse St. James may be worse or better than having the chance of kissing anyone else in this room, half of those wouldn't count as his first kiss anyway as they'd be from girls, especially seeing as Vocal Adrenaline girls obviously hate him. Then again, it's Jesse St. James, one of his mortal enemies who does NOT have a hot ass, dreamy voice, hypnotic blue eyes or is even remotely attractive to Kurt in any way possible, at least, that's what Kurt tells himself.

So, Kurt comes to a decision and leans forwards to spin the bottle again, gaining some chuckles from his team mates as well as smirks from Vocal Adrenaline, but Jesse is...frowning at him, as if disappointed. The girl did say that he's horny right now, so Kurt shrugs it off to be that and waits for the bottle to decide the fate of his possible first kiss that counts. Spinning, spinning, spinning, slowing, slowing, slowing. Stopping on...

Kurt's jaw drops out of disbelief of who it lands on. He can hear gasps and chuckles from the others in the room, but his attention is mostly on none of than Jesse who that stupid bottle had chosen for him to lock lips with. Giselle darkly smirks at Kurt and turns to Jesse, a cocky smile playing on her face.

"You can thank me later for helping your sex drive cravings. Honestly, you, like this, is messing up our routines. You've got to get some, Jesse. And Gay boy's practically a girl anyway."

Jesse simply stares at her before a smirk grows on his face and then he looks at Kurt, his smirk becoming flirtatious, his eyes hungrily darting all over the boy, as if wanting to take him right there. Kurt gulps and slowly scoots backwards from his seated position on the floor, away from Jesse who seems to rather enjoy that as he suddenly dashes forwards at Kurt, jumping him and having to straddle him with Kurt under him in order to stop him from moving away. Several 'whoops' and 'whistles' reaches Kurt's ears but he barely has time to register it as Jesse is leaning closer to him. Kurt just stills in shock as lips crash onto his.

The kiss is passionate and demanding, full of control from Jesse, but there's something about it that Kurt can't quite place. A spark or fire between them as Jesse's tongue brushes against his lips, wanting entry and before Kurt realizes what he's doing, his lips part and Jesse's tongue dives straight in, swooping the inside of his mouth. When Kurt closed his eyes exactly, he doesn't know. A deep moan of pleasure sounds and it takes Kurt a moment to realize that it was he who had made it.

Cool, strong hands slither their way under Kurt's shirt, trailing along his soft skin and one hand rests on the younger boy's stomach, the other finds its way to his nipple and pinches it causing a gasp from Kurt and a chuckle from Jesse. Kurt finally realizes that his hands have somehow found their way to lock over Jesse's shoulders, around his neck and a hard sensation is coming from his nether regions that have become even tighter than normal in that area. Suddenly the lips on his leave causing another moan from Kurt but it soon becomes a moan of pleasure as there's a sucking feeling and a tongue on his neck. The younger boy tilts his head to the side, allowing more access for the tongue and the sucking becomes harder, more pleasurable.

Kurt's hands find their-self tangled in the other boy's hair, gripping it causing a predatory growl from him. Jesse's hands find their way back to Kurt's shirt, but the shirt is ripped open, buttons popping, and the shirt is shoved off the boy's shoulders. Suddenly, the sucking on his neck leaves and those lips return to his own before moving away to Kurt's other side of his neck, giving it the same treatment and then to his collarbone where the tongue sweeps it. Other parts of his chest gains attention, both of his nipples are pleased when they're pleasured by those possessive lips and that amazing tongue. Jesse's lips return to Kurt's, pulling him into yet another mind-blowing kiss, as the younger boy kisses back and, when Jesse starts to pull back, he's pulled back onto those soft lips by Kurt's hands in his hair.

A smirk falls across his face as he rests one hand on Kurt's waist and makes the other move down to the boy's ass, groping it causing a pleasurable groan from him. The tongue returns to the inside of Kurt's mouth, but it's soon pulled back along with Jesse's lips. Kurt opens his eyes slowly to see the boy smirking at him, his hands still on him, one groping his ass the other gently resting on his waist.

The noise around suddenly comes back to him to hear whistling, cheering, whooping from every girl there and Kurt slowly looks around to see Puck smirking at him, and winking when he sees his eyes on him, Finn looking slightly mortified, the other boys either smirking at the image in front of them or trying not to look at it. The girls in New Directions are smiling and whooping at them and...Mercedes is taking photos of them. At that realization, Kurt's mouth drops as he shoves Jesse of him, causing the boy to chuckle, and he sits up, suddenly noticing there are many Hickeys all over his bare chest as well as what he thinks is one on each side of his neck. Jesse's hands are now still on him, but they're on his waist as the boy sits directly behind Kurt, his mouth moving to the younger boy's ear.

"Well, how's that for your first kiss, Hummel?" Jesse asks in what seems to be a purr not even trying to whisper or mask it.

"Wait a minute, white boy! FIRST KISS?!" Mercedes asks Kurt for his confirmation of what Jesse had said.

Instead it's Jesse who answers for him. "Yeah, I can tell it was for him. Hot enough for you, Hummel or should we take this to somewhere more private for a do-over?" He winks at the younger boy, a blush showing on his cheeks as Kurt is speechless, and Jesse moves closer kissing his neck softly. Kurt moans and the other boy moves in front of Kurt, pulling him into another kiss. He pushes his tongue into the boy's mouth and moves his hands to his hair, messing it up causing Kurt to growl as he hates his hair being messed up. Jesse starts pushing Kurt down to the ground again when a familiar voice reaches their ears.

"Right kids, now that we're ready we can continue…" Mr Schue cuts his-self of at the sight in front of him and Shelby's jaw drops, eyebrows raised.

Jesse St. James is in the middle of a make out session with a shirtless Kurt Hummel who has many Hickeys all over his body. The boys pull apart and look at both adults, Jesse uncaring that they'd caught them at it, but annoyed to be cockblocked, Kurt blushing, flustered and pushing Jesse away from him, stands up awkwardly and trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"Is my shirt okay?" Is all Kurt has to say and everyone laughs at that. Jesse picks up the piece of fabric from the floor nearby, standing also and Kurt gasps as he grabs it. He inspects it and then spins around to Jesse seeming pissed with him, pointing a finger at him. "Jesse Saint James! You ruined it!" Jesse groans at the boy's anger directed at him as it's unintentionally turning him on even more than he already is, and he doesn't need that right now. "I'll buy you another one." With that Jesse moves forwards intending to kiss Kurt again, not caring that the adults are staring, unsure of what to do, but Kurt isn't having any of it. "Sure! This shirt cost me $324. Are you really going to buy me another one when it costs that much?"

Jesse groans and stands, moving to his bag in that's piled with the other Vocal Adrenaline bags. Kurt rolls his eyes and stands, looking down sadly at his broken shirt and shivers from the cold on his skin causing him to cross his arms over his chest, his back to the boy who was his first kiss. Mr. Schue looks at Shelby, unsure of what to say or do and she seems to be feeling mutual. Kurt fails to notice Jesse returning with something in his hands until he feels something being shoved into the back of his trousers' waistline. He swivels around to see Jesse smirking at him. "That should cover it. You have expensive tastes. I'm only paying 'cause your whining is really turning me on." With that he sits back down where he was sat before, and Kurt reaches around to the item in the back of his trousers waistline. It's $350 in cash. Kurt's jaw drops at it as Jesse had actually paid for his shirt, but he moves over to his bag and puts the money away, intending to buy the shirt again as well as treat his-self with the leftover cash. "Thank you, Jesse. At least you have half a brain to pay for the shirt plus extra for the damage." He says and sits back in his seat, his arms wrapped around his cold upper body.

Jesse smirks at his bitchy attitude and takes of his Carmel High School jumper before chucking it at him. "You're cold. Put it on." Kurt suspiciously eyes the older boy, but puts on the jumper nonetheless, despite it's almost grimacing lack in fashion taste, almost gasping at how soft and relaxing it feels on him.

"Right, um…" Mr. Schue begins awkwardly, trying to change the subject now that the boys are more decent. "Trust games. We are going to have everyone reveal something about themselves that they've never told anyone else. It could be personal or something less personal." Shelby informs as she points to someone from Vocal Adrenaline. "You first." The boy thinks for a moment then speaks.

"I used to dance to Abba in my bedroom when I was seven wearing a sliming black dress with my mum's black high heels."

Many people laugh at this secret, others smirk. The next person reveals that they used to hate music until they joined Vocal Adrenaline where they started to love it. More people reveal secrets about themselves, some humorous, others embarrassing and some sad and/or personal. It comes to Jesse and he thinks for a moment then frowning sadly. "When I was younger, I was afraid to go out with boys as well as girls as my father told me to stop being such a fag even though I'm bisexual." Kurt's jaw drops at this. He can imagine what that must be like as he had the same fears when coming out to his own father for the first time. His dad had just accepted it and told him he loves him the same as he always had. It's still a bit awkward with Kurt's sexuality, but his father is trying. He loves his dad, he's his whole world. Without him, Kurt would have nothing to cling to, no sense of balance in the world. Kurt ponders all of this in his mind and jumps slightly as someone pokes his arm. It's Tina and everyone is looking at him as he soon figures out it's his turn. If Jesse can reveal something that deep and personal, so would Kurt. The words leave his mouth before he can stop them.

"Before I joined Glee Club I was wondering is there a point of living in a world where I had no friends and where everyone hated me and...I was seriously thinking of ending it all." New Directions gawp at him in shock and disbelief, even some from Vocal Adrenaline are in shock and Jesse is watching him with an expression that Kurt can't place. After a moment of silence, the others continue revealing secrets. "I get constantly jealous of people who say they hate their parents over something stupid when they're so lucky to have both of them in their life." Comes from Finn and Rachel holds his hand to comfort him. "I really, really want to be a dancer, even through the chances of that ever happening are extremely rare." Artie reveals and the others reveal more secrets about their lives. When everyone is done, it goes around again in the same order and soon coming back to Jesse.

"When I first saw Kurt I started having sexual fantasies about him." Jesse winks as Kurt blushes at this and buries his head in his arms as he sees everyone smirking at him. The others take their turns.

"I was tired of getting picked on for my intelligence so I deliberately make myself seem stupid so people wouldn't." Surprisingly, it's Brittany who reveals this and Santana frowns as she holds the girl's hand to comfort her.

"I used to, I don't anymore, but I used to have gay dreams about my best friend." Puck reveals and Finn looks mortified as he's Puck's best friend. Now it's Kurt's turn again and he gets another secret of his chest. "Until today, I had never been kissed, at least not one that counted." Mercedes shakes her head.

"We already know that, white boy. Jesse told us."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Fine. My first kiss that counted was better than I had ever fantasized and...I'd really like Jesse to kiss me like that again." He looks at Jesse nervously biting his lip and the boy smirks at him with a wink as he stands and moves over to Kurt, crouching next to him. "Don't mind if I do, Hummel." With that he places a chaste kiss on the boy's lips causing him to moan again. Jesse runs his hands through Kurt's hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss and then he pulls back, smirking. "Now, we can't get to carried away as there's teachers watching, and I may go too far for you to handle." He sits down next to Kurt and pulls the boy on his lap causing some students to whistle, laugh and smirk at the two boys. Kurt blushes more and buries his face in Jesse's chest, obviously embarrassed. The others reveal their secrets and when it finishes, Will claps his hands together.

"Okay. I can see that this method is working to ease the tension between you all."

"Apart from the sexual tension between Jesse and Kurt!" A guy from Vocal Adrenaline shouts and everyone laughs, Jesse smirks flirtatiously at Kurt and Kurt blushes, hiding his face in Jesse's chest again.

"Now, we're going to have half of all of you will pick out a name from this hat." Will begins as Shelby shows them a hat with small pieces of paper in it. "Whoever you pick, you will have to do an improv duet with." She finishes for him and then moves to Santana who picks out a name, smiles, and reads it out loud. "Brittany." Then it's Puck. "Ryan." A boy from Vocal Adrenaline, the one who had made the sexual tension comment, waves at him. Shelby moves to Giselle who picks then puts the name back.

"It was me." She states plainly and picks again.

"Zoe." Another girl on her team smiles and sits next to her. Giselle quickly moves over to Jesse and whispers something in his ear that is too quiet for even Kurt to hear then returns to her seat. Jesse just happens to be next to pick and he smiles innocently as he picks out a name and shows it to everyone. "Kurt." The chosen boy blushes again looking down nervously. Everyone else picks. Finn with Rachel. Mercedes with a boy called Austin from Vocal Adrenaline. Tina with Ruby, a girl from the enemy team. Mike with Quinn. Artie with Matt. Others from Vocal Adrenaline are paired up with those on their own team.

Will and Shelby then pick a pair to go first who happen to be Rachel and Finn. They sing 'A whole new world' from Disney's Aladdin. Rachel shows off during the performance and Finn smiles as he tries not to forget the words. A pair from the other team then go, singing a duet of 'About you now' by the Sugarbabes, they're clearly just friends. More people get picked for each team and the adults complimenting them at the end, giving them tips if necessary. Some of them take a minute to think of a song, even arguing over which song to sing. Santana and Brittany sing a love song and kissing passionately at the end. Eventually, there's only one pair left. Kurt and Jesse. The pair stand, Jesse seeming quite confident and Kurt very nervous, biting his lip. Jesse whispers something into Kurt's ear and the younger boy nods with a small, excited smile. Jesse walks over to the piano and Kurt sits next to him as the elder boy starts playing the intro to 'Defying Gravity'. Kurt starts the song, obviously very nervous to have a solo with the leader of the enemy team.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

Jesse smiles at him and starts singing confidently as Kurt stops, looking at Jesse, biting his lip nervously.

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes... and leap!_

Kurt joins in, slightly more confident, with Jesse as they both sing the chorus, leaving some jaws starting to drop from their audience at the sound they're hearing as the boys' voices are complimenting each other's perfectly.

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I am defying gravity_

_And you wont bring me down!_

Kurt takes the lead again.

_I'm through accepting limits_

_'cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

Jesse takes over at this point as Kurt quietens, watching the elder boy.

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

His voice manages to go higher than normal without going off-key and they both sing together.

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you wont bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_bring me down!_

_ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

Kurt had managed to hit the High F in the song with ease and everyone, literally everyone, stands, breaking into a vast round of applause, cheering with amazement of the duet. Jesse smiles, bows his head and claps, looking at Kurt who can't seem to stop smiling, a small blush in his cheeks. Will walks over to them and puts a hand on each of their shoulders, standing between them. "Wow, guys! That was incredible. Kurt, you managed to hit the High F. Good job!"

Shelby nods and walks over to the duo, clapping. "That was amazing, boys. Jesse, you managed to raise your pitch to keep up with Kurt's. Good improv. Kurt, you are really good. You're one of the best countertenors I've ever heard. Not all of them manage to hit that High F, you know. I have a feeling you'll say no, but ever thought about joining Vocal Adrenaline?" She asks seriously and Jesse smiles at Kurt.

Kurt shakes his head no. "That's very nice of you to offer, but I will pass. I can't leave my friends, especially when it's so close to Regionals."

Shelby nods and smiles at him. "That's okay. I understand. You're very loyal to them and I actually respect that." Jesse smiles at Kurt and leads him back to a spot on the floor, it's a different spot than before, and Jesse wraps his arms around Kurt's waist as he watches the adults for their next task.

It takes Kurt a minute to notice all of his friends facing opposite him and he looks around to realize that he's sat with Vocal Adrenaline, all of who are smirking mischievously at him or grinning darkly at the teen. Kurt's eyes widen as he backs a little subconsciously into Jesse's chest, the elder boy automatically gently tracing his hands over the younger boy's hands to try to relax him. Kurt feels a kiss on his cheek from Jesse who's clearly trying to distract him from being surrounded by the enemy.

"Right. Now, we're going to have a short break. Go toilet. Get something to eat, some air and then, in thirty minutes, come back and we can continue this." Mr. Schue informs, and everyone begins leaving, some staying to chat with their teammates. Vocal Adrenaline don't waste any time to walk out of the room, Jesse is the only one left and he is only staying as he's watching Kurt. "What, Jesse? Do you want your jumper back now?" Kurt asks, starting to take it off but strong hands on his own stop him and Jesse kisses him again before taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

They walk through McKinley High School, Kurt being ultra-nervous as they pass jocks who stare at the two boys holding hands. Jesse smiles and pulls Kurt close to him, protectively as they walk, eventually they come to the parking lot and Jesse gets out car keys, pointing them at a large black car that unlocks with a quick 'beep beep' and a flash of headlights. Kurt freezes as he realizes that it's one of the cars that Puck and Finn had slashed the tires off, Vocal Adrenaline's car, one of them anyway, but its tires have been replaced with fresh ones. Jesse chuckles and pulls the boy forwards, who remains in a half trance and finally snaps out of it, noticing that he's in the back of Jesse's car, the door being closed behind Jesse, as the elder boy is on top of him, kissing him passionately.

Kurt moans as a tongue is pushed into his mouth and Jesse runs his hands along his arms down to his waist. He kisses him back with passion and lust as he feels sparks and what feels like fireworks in his mind. He half notices his jumper being pulled off and Jesse removing his own shirt, showing his defined muscles that Kurt traces his hands over, moaning as Jesse's tongue sweeps over his belly button. God knows how long they've been making-out for, but it must have been a while as suddenly the car door opens and light floods the vehicle revealing some of the guys from Vocal Adrenaline.

One of them, a blonde one, is filming as he announces loudly, "And this is what happens when Jesse St. James is horny and sees someone from the enemy team who's an easy target!"

The other boys laugh, and Jesse is up like a shot, snatching the phone angrily and glaring at them. Another boy, with black hair, pipes up.

"Well, someone clearly doesn't like being cockblocked."

There's snickering and Kurt watches them all, still laying on his back, his hair ruffled, chest bare, head hanging out of the car door slightly and heat racing from the make-out session. Jesse resists rolling his eyes at them as he deletes the footage they'd taken of him and Kurt, noticing there's other photos of him and Kurt from earlier that he smiles at. He sends some of the images by Bluetooth to his own phone as he speaks to his teammates. "You guys are real assholes. I was just about to make my move."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "It wouldn't have worked. You'd have to take me on several dates before we have sex so get that out of your head right now." The Vocal Adrenaline boys, but Jesse, laugh again and Jesse looks back at Kurt, a disappointed look on his face, returning his teammate's phone back to him.

"You should loosen up, Kurt."

Kurt finally rolls over onto his stomach and sits up on his knees, facing Jesse. "I am losing up. I just made-out with you and that's saying something seeing as how idiotic and how much of a player you are. Honestly, it's a wonder you even get laid at all." The boys laugh again, and Jesse rolls his eyes moving away from his car as Kurt puts Jesse's jumper back on. He then exits the car and groans at his messy hair, attempting to sort it out with his hands as he looks around noticing that Jesse's car is lined up with all of the other Vocal Adrenaline cars whose owners are either hanging at or standing at someone else's nearby. Some members of Vocal Adrenaline are smoking, others are just chatting, but Kurt can tell that they're only half into their activities, the rest of their attention is on Kurt and/or Jesse who's talking with Giselle nearby at her car, a bottle of water in his hands.

Kurt sighs and checks his phone, seeing a text message from Mercedes. He opens it and it reads:

**Kurt finish making-out with that no. 1 a-hole Jesse douchebag James and get to the choir room pronto. It's important white boy-Mercedes xx**

He smirks at her name for Jesse. Kurt begins walking back to the school attention glued to his phone until a hand grabs his free hand and he looks at its owner to see one of the Vocal Adrenaline boys with chestnut brown hair and hazel orbs, a playful smirk on his face. He pulls a confused Kurt in the opposite direction and suddenly pushes him against a Vocal Adrenaline car, that's closed off from the others, kissing him hard. Kurt's eyes widen in shock as a rough tongue is forced into his mouth and its owner's hands run under his jumper, keeping him pinned against the car. The boy continues kissing Kurt until pulling back for breath, leaving a shocked Kurt, as his hands travel downwards, one on Kurt's waist, keeping it in place, but his grip is hard and hurtful instead of soft and gentle like Jesse's, the other hand moves inside Kurt's trouser waistline, feeling the fabric of the younger boy's boxers causing the elder boy to moan. Kurt shakes slightly, becoming more scared by the second as he looks around seeing no-one in this more deserted part of where their cars are parked. He whimpers as the boy strokes him with the unwanted attention as he growls moving his lips close to Kurt's ear.

"You're so hot, so beautiful...for a fag, but you're close to a girl anyway. You're going to enjoy this, I'll make you enjoy it."

He nibbles at Kurt ear and Kurt closes his eyes as tears are starting to fall, just not wanting any part in this. He feels those harsh, forceful lips on his own until they suddenly leave as does the boy's hands and the sound of a hard punch reaches Kurt's ears. He slowly, cautiously opens his eyes to find the boy on the ground, clutching his jaw, his face bright red on one side near the jaw. Above the boy is none other than a pissed off Jesse with his fist clenched and pointing downwards. Even one of McKinley's own brain-dead Neanderthals can work out what had happened. Jesse had saw Kurt being sexually harassed and decided to take action...with violence.

Jesse's gaze softens as he looks at Kurt, a guilty look on his face, but then it hardens as the harasser on the ground groans in pain. Jesse moves forwards to Kurt who backs away and hits the car behind him out of fear, but Jesse simply grabs his hand, stroking his thumb over it and leads him away from that boy on the ground. They walk past the other boys of Vocal Adrenaline who crack their knuckles, walking towards the fallen one, but Kurt pays no attention to them as he's walked back to some of the girls on the team who give him sympathetic looks.

_'Maybe they aren't total emotionless robots.'_

Kurt thinks as he's sat down at the back of one of the girl's car, his legs hanging over the edge and a bottle of water is placed in his hands by Jesse who crouches down to his height, his hands over Kurt's, a soft, saddened look in his eyes, on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I left you for five minutes just because you wouldn't have sex with me before dating. I was stupid and you almost got seriously hurt because of me."

Kurt puts a reassuring hand on the elder boy's cheek, wiping away the fallen tears. "It's okay, but don't blame yourself. You saved me, Jesse."

Jesse smiles softly at him, but then anger crosses his face. "That kid, Henry, he's new. After Shelby finds out what he was going to do to you, he'll be kicked out and good riddance. I'd rejoin New Directions before even thinking about being on the same team as that sick bastard!"

Kurt doesn't know what to say to that so instead leans forwards and places a shy kiss on the boy's lips. "Thank you for saving me, Jesse."

Jesse smiles at him and Kurt notices he's wearing his shirt again as he takes a sip of the water. The elder boy smiles at him and gets out his car keys. "Come on. I want to show you something." He declares before moving back to his car and enters the driving seat, but waits for Kurt to get in.

Kurt suspiciously follows and enters the passenger side before looking at Jesse. "Is it 'huge', 'powerful' and 'thick'," He begins, looking up and down at Jesse. "Because I'm not taking your big boy just yet."

Jesse looks at Kurt's serious face for a moment before cracking up. "Really Kurt? I wasn't going to show you _that_. It's something else." With that, he starts the car and drives them away from McKinley. The location: Unknown.

_Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee_

"Although, it can be described as huge and powerful as well as thick when it's crowded with people." Jesse states as he jumps on the stage of Vocal Adrenaline at Carmel High School and gestures to the whole room as a whole. Kurt just watches him with confusion, having to tilt his head upwards to keep an eye, or both eyes to be more literal, on Jesse who just smiles at him before leaning down with a hand held out. Kurt takes it and is pulled easily on stage by the elder, strong teen. "Just look, Kurt. Imagine you, center stage, preforming your soul out to crowds of screaming fans."

Kurt sighs sadly, knowing he wants it more than anything, but he's not so easily manipulated into joining the enemy team. "And you? You're usually one to hog the spotlight, Jesse. Where would you fit into all of this?"

Jesse just smiles at him before moving Kurt so he's centre stage and stands next to him. "As your duet partner? Why not? It could be fun. Why not just try it, Kurt?" Suddenly, the stage goes dark and a single spotlight shines on Kurt as he stands, the rest of the room is bathed in darkness. 'Just try it.' The words echo in his head and Kurt closes his eyes for a moment before opening them and sings "Popular" from Wicked. Out of nowhere, music seems to back him up.

When he finishes, he closes his eyes and the lights return to normal. A single person clapping makes him open his eyes again to reveal Jesse who is surprisingly sat in the front row, a seemingly proud look on his face. "You know, Kurt. You'd be amazing if you were in Vocal Adrenaline, well, even more amazing." Jesse tempts, but Kurt's not stupid, extremely hot, but not stupid.

"But I'm not going to, Jesse. You let me preform on your stage, it's tempting, but I'm not joining. Sorry."

Jesse smiles and rejoins him on stage. "Don't be. You're following your heart. I respect that."

Kurt smiles at him and Jesse takes his hands, running his thumbs over his hands. Jesse moves to kiss the younger boy again, but Kurt freezes as he finally remembers what he was going to do before 'Henry' came along. "Damn it. I have to meet Mercedes back in the choir room, Jesse. She said it's important." Jesse nods and takes Kurt's hand as he leads him off stage.

Entering the New Direction Choir Room, Kurt and Jesse find an impatient Mercedes there as she scowls at Jesse. "White boy, don't hold my baby up when I told him that he needed to see us pronto." With that, she motions for Kurt to follow her and, after kissing Jesse goodbye, he follows her to the rest of the girls. Jesse looks around for a certain person until he spots said person and walks up to them, speaking with them in hushed whispers. After a moment, her eyes widen as she looks over to Kurt, a sympathetic look directed at him. Shelby knew her 'kids' enough, well, she knew Jesse enough that she knew he'd be telling the truth about something like this. Also, Jesse had mentioned witnesses from the other team members. She walks out of the choir room with Jesse, intent on banishing Henry off their team and ensuring that he'd never get into any show choir ever again.

_Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee Glee_

Vocal Adrenaline, wearing their Carmel High jumpers, are sat in the auditorium watching Rachel addressing them on stage. "Thanks for coming. After your brazen escalation of our growing dispute, which we were willing to put to rest, and that you only made worse after the sexual harassment of one of our boys, we decided the only way to truly funkify you is to show you the one thing we know you can't do. So, enjoy." With that, she walks off stage and Funk music plays. Kurt comes out wearing hip-hop clothes, that covers most of his body, as he sings in a deep voice.

_Roof off_

_We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker_

_Tear the roof off the sucker_

_Tear the roof_

_We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker_

_Tear the roof off the sucker_

_Tear the roof_

_We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker_

_Tear the roof off the sucker_

_Tear the roof_

_We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker_

_Tear the roof off the sucker_

New Directions come out and join Kurt on stage wearing similar clothing, but their clothing covers less of their bodies. Finn and Mercedes with Tina and New Directions sings. They all dance along to the Funk beat as Jesse watches them, mostly Kurt, in slight shock.

_You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round_

_You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round_

_Off stage, Will smiles, proud of them._

_We want the funk, give up the funk_

_We need the funk, we gotta have that funk_

_We want the funk, give up the funk_

_We need the funk, we gotta have that funk_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow_

Artie and Mercedes take the lead with New Directions.

_We're gonna turn this mother out_

_We're gonna turn this mother out_

Finn and Mercedes with Tina, and New Directions as back up, sing the next bit.

_You've got a real type of thing going down getting down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round (Mercedes: Rhythm going round yeah yeah)_

_You've got a real type of thing going down getting down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round (Mercedes: Rhythm yeah)_

_You've got a real type of thing going down getting down (Mercedes: Heey)_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round (Mercedes: Rhythm going round and round and round)_

Finn, Mercedes, and Tina with New Directions is next.

_We want the funk, give up the funk_

_We need the funk, (New Directions: There's a whole lot of rhythm) we gotta have that funk_

_We need the funk, (New Directions: There's a whole lot of rhythm) we gotta have that funk_

_We want the funk (Mercedes: Get funky now)_

_Give up the funk (Mercedes: Get funky)_

_We need the funk (Mercedes: Get funky now)_

_We gotta have that funk (Mercedes: Get funky)_

_We want the funk (Mercedes: Yeeaah)_

_Give up the funk_

_We need the funk, we gotta have that funk (Mercedes: Gotta have that funk)_

_We want the funk (Mercedes: Aowl!)_

_Give up the funk (Mercedes: Heeey)_

_We need the funk (Mercedes: Woohoo)_

_We gotta have that funk (Mercedes: Hey)_

_Artie and Mercedes with New Directions lead again._

_We're gonna turn this mother out (New Directions: We want the funk, give up the funk)_

_We're gonna turn this mother out_

_(New Directions: We need the funk, we gotta have that funk) (Mercedes: This mother out)_

_We're gonna turn this mother out (New Directions: We want the funk, give up the funk)_

_We're gonna turn this mother out_

_(New Directions: We need the funk, we gotta have that funk) (Mercedes: We're gonna turn this mother out hey!)_

Finn, Mercedes, and Tina with New Directions is next.

_Ow, we want the funk give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk we gotta have that funk (Mercedes: Gotta have that funk)_

_We want the funk (Mercedes: Woohoo heey)_

_Give up the funk_

_We need the funk (Mercedes: We need it)_

_We gotta have that funk (Mercedes: Heey)_

_We want the funk (Mercedes: Heey)_

_Give up the funk_

_We need the funk, we gotta have that funk (Mercedes: Gotta have that funk)_

_We want the funk (Mercedes: Heeeeeeey)_

_Give up the funk (Mercedes: Heeeeeeey funk funk funk)_

_We need the funk (Mercedes: Give it up give it up)_

_Gotta have that funk_

Finn and Mercedes with Tina and New Directions continue the song.

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow (Mercedes: Doo doo doo)_

_Na-na-na-na-na (Mercedes: Na-na-na heeey..Sing it!)_

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow (New Directions: You've got a real type of thing going down)_

_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going down (Mercedes: Whole lot of rhythm going down!)_

_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down_

_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round_

Mercedes holds the note 'Yeeaahh!' and then Finn, Mercedes, and Tina with New Directions sing.

_We want the funk, give up the funk_

_We need the funk, we gotta have that funk (Mercedes: Funky!)_

_We want the funk, (Mercedes: Yeahhh!)_

_Give up the funk_

_We need the funk, we gotta have that funk_

_We want the funk (Kurt: We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker)_

_(Mercedes: Funky funky!) (Kurt: Tear the roof off the sucker)_

_Give up the funk (Kurt: Tear the roof off)_

_We need the funk (Kurt: We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker)_

_(Mercedes: Get down man!)_

_We gotta have that funk (Kurt: Tear the roof off the sucker)_

_(Mercedes: Heey)_

_We want the funk, give up the funk_

_We need the funk, we gotta have that funk_

Mercedes holds another note of 'Heeeeeyyy!' ending the song. They walk of stage like badasses and Puck looks at them as he leaves. "See you punks at Regionals."

Kurt is the last to leave as he addresses Jesse, walking off stage with his friends. "Bye, Jesse. Oh, and thanks for letting me use your stage before, but I forgot to mention it's...a bit of a showboat and you can easily get rather lonely performing on it. It's no wonder you were so desperate that you came to me of all those girls and guys in your own team. Or maybe we're just that awesome that you were jealous and was trying to secretly convince me to join you so your team would suck less." With that, he walks off, blowing a kiss to Jesse with his head held high.

A moment of silence passes until it's broken. "They did a funk number." Jesse states the obvious as he looks directly at Giselle who's sat next to him. "We've never been able to pull off a funk number."

"Well, that's because we're soulless automatons." She informs and Jesse turns back to the front, addressing no one in particular. "I'm so depressed."

Back stage Kurt smirks as he hears that and fails to notice Finn walking up behind him until the boy reaches out, putting a hand on his shoulder, causing Kurt to flinch. "Kurt, calm down. It's me." Kurt visibly relaxes and smiles at Finn.

"They're in a Funk. It worked." Finn nods and frowns at Kurt, a concerned look etched into his face.

"Are you okay, though, Kurt? After what that Henry kid tried to do to you?"

Kurt shakes his head. "Not entirely, but I won't let this get to me during our performance, Finn. I'm fine. I'm handling it." With that, Kurt walks away to join the rest of their team and Finn sighs as he wonders just how well Kurt is coping with everything that's happened.


End file.
